Gray is the new Red
by NovianWitchHunter
Summary: Based on toastyhat's, creater of Manicro, No Red Sweaters comic. What if Kankri did not go to the dream bubbles? What if he was still on Alternia? What If he wasn't the only one? What if the signless and his team, who uses their real names -Kankri, Porrim, Meulin, and Mituna-, are close to finding out Kankri's Secret? Will the psionic ever tell him of his pale feelings?
1. Awakened

So, i fell in love with toastyhat's, emptyfeet on youtube, No Red Sweater. This is the out come. I am not sorry. DISCLAIMER: I Wish i was talented enough to make no red sweaters, that was all toastyhat and the psychotic genius behind homestuck is Mr. andrew hussie.

* * *

Kankri's POV:

You blink your eyes open. All you see is darkness. You try to remember what had happened before you fell unconscious. Memories of a tall man in a cloak with red eyes comes to your mind. Oh god. He is you. You are him. And somehow you come across him and his team, fighting against the empire. But how could this be? There is no way for this to be possible. Wait. Scratch. Game. Meenah. No. No! STOP! PUT IT DOWN! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THI-

"Vantath? Are you awake?"

You groan and sit up. You feel a hand on your shoulder gentle push you back down.

"No, love. You should stay down and rest"

"This is all my fault. We shouldn't have brought him with us."

"It is not your fault, beloved. You couldn't have known that he would pass out like that."

"I thould have been watching him."

"Mituna, it wasn't your fault"

"Oh, and it wath your? Pleathe Kankri, thpare me"

"Now, you two stop fighting right this instant"

"Porrim is right. Neither of you should be acting like wrigglers over little Vantas over here"

"Wriggerth? Pleathe, the only wriggler here ith thith brat that managed to fucking path out while hearing Kankri thpeak"

"Quiet, all of you. Vantas just woke up and we don't need to be giving him more of a headache then he probably already has"

You sit up, pushing away the arm off your shoulder. You pulled up a hand and rest it on your forehead. "Too late."

You see a flash of yellow and see a large psiionic in front of you. He puts his hands on your shoulders and looks at you. "Brat, are you okay? Howth your head?" You stare at him. He is Mituna, but not your Mituna. Yet so much alike.

You nod your head. "I am alright. Just a headache."

A jade green figure moves nexts to you. "Are you sure? You had a pretty hard fall." You turn to her. She is Porrim. But not your Porrim. She is a little more elegant yet so much _alike._

You nod your head again. "I am sure that I am alright. I think I would know if I was not alight"

A olive green figure drops down to the ground. "See? I told you all that he would be fine." You smile at her. She is not Meulin that you know and you are kinda lucky of that. She still kinda scares you from that time she killed those two highbloods.

A dark figure drops next to her and pulls her into his arms. "You could not have known. He might not have woken up". She leans over and kisses his cheek. "You must have faith, Kankri. Like I have faith in you."

Porrim places a hand on your cheek. "Are you sure you're alright Vantas?"

You smile at her. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Porrim."

This is the life you live in now. These are your friends. Let's hope that this time no one will die a horrible death.

* * *

I regret nothing. Again. Witch of blood, out


	2. Ju2t pap the tr9ll

MITUNA'S POV

You wonder why you care about his well being while you all walk towards the next town. He was just some brat Kankri and Meulin picked up. And yet...you knew that wasn't it. You don't know why you feel this way, but you sure as hell know that this kid will be the end of you. And you can't help but watch him as he walks next to you. You were against moving to the next place since he last past out but he was very persistent about moving forward and, for the life of you, you could not say no to his pouting face. God, this wriggler is turning you, a powerful psiionic, into a pathetic softy.

"Mituna? Are you alright?"

You were pulled from your thoughts by they voice of your new bane of existence.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Wow, you didn't manage to stutter this time. You give yourself a mind pat on the back.

"Are you sure? You seem quite distracted, and if you are not feeling well I could ask the others to stop."

"If _I'm_ not feeling well? I thould be thaying that about you." Fuck your lisp. "You're the one that path't out the other night. You thouldn't be walking. You could drop at any minute."

He chuckles, as if what you said was something hilarious. He still looked pale and the bags under his eyes were more visible. He still looked shakened, just like he woke up. Maybe he had a nightmare? Should you ask him about it? Would that make your feelings more obvious? You pull out of your thoughts just enough to hear him say, " I am tougher that I look, you know. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. But thank you for the concern."

You look in front of your to see your three friends - or should you consider them your family by now- walking ahead you two. You see Porrim look back and nod towards Vantas, as if signalling you to ask him. How that woman knows your mind better than you is beyond you, but you mentally thank her for it anyway. You figure you are going to need as much help as you can.

You rub the back of your , you can tell that this will be awkward. "Tho, uh, you theemed really freaked out when you woke up. You...wanna talk about it?" Nailed it.

His eye widen, as if he couldn't believe you asked that but then looked down to fumble with his sweater that Porrim made him. "It was just a silly nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

You snorted. "If it wath jutht a 'thilly nightmare' you wouldn't be tho freaked out. Come on, tell me."

He eyed you for a moment before looking forward to the others and then back at he was afraid you'd tell them or something. "I won't tell anyone, I promithe." You added.

He looked down again. "That's not what I'm worried about. It's just... I remembered something again."

You raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" Oh right. It was before the sermon when he told you he remembered something from his past. "Well, what wath it that got you tho freaked out?"

He looked up to you with a face so full of grief and sadness and fuck you wanted to pap him. Pet him,shoosh him, _anything_ to get that look off of his face. You wanted to tell him that everything was alright. You wanted to...you honestly didn't know what you wanted to do. You just wanted to get that pitiful look off his face.

Before you could realize what was going on, you had your hand in his fluffy curly hair and was petting him and were staring into his widen eyes while you were softly smiling at him. You both had stopped walking also, but that fact had went right over your head. "It'th okay, Vantath. Whatever isth freaking you out, you can tell me. I promithe I won't laugh or make fun of you or anything. It'th okay."

He looked up at you with a pale red blush on his face. He nodded softly and said, "Thank you."

Fuck, this brat is just asking to be papped.

"Uh, guys?" You both turn to see the others stopped walking as well. Kankri had a confused look on his face while both Porrim and Meulin had knowing looks on their faces."You two doing okay back there?"

You both instantly pulled apart. You can feel the heat on your face and without even looking you could tell that Vantas was blushing too.

"Yeah! Everything ith fine!" God, even you didn't believe that.

He slowly nodded before turning around and continued walking. "Well, hurry up. The town isn't that far and we should make it there before dawn."

You both nod and continue walking. You feel a poke on your arm and looked down. Vantas was looking up at you with determined eyes. " I'll tell you later okay?" And he walked faster to catch up with the other three.

Boy, that brat was going to be the end of you.


	3. Victorious Cancerous

Kankri/ Signless POV:

After hours of walking and a lot of complaining from the young red blood, the group finally managed to find a cave that was in close distance from the town and still was considered secluded, much to Mituna's delightmemt. They had settled down the few belongings that they had and had begun to plan their next step.

"I say we go straight to town," you say. "It might be the best option. Get in. Get out. Right?"

Your lusus mother, Porrim Maryam, shakes her head in disagreement. "That is a bad idea. We just got here. It might not be safe to go down just yet."

Mituna nods his head. "Porrim'th right. It'th too thoon. We thould wait and plan out how we are going to do thith. You alwayth go head firtht into thingth. Remeber what happened latht time?"

You roll your eyes. These two always wanted to take things slow. Didn't they know that the best option was to do as much as you can because time was precious? It passes by in an instant and will be gone forever. And last time wasn't even your faulty. How were you suppose to know there was a subgagglator carnival in that village?

"I remember what happened last time, but this is different. This time we can be careful. We'll just send in mother and Meulin. You saw the colors there. Mostly greens and under. Sure there was a teal or two but I doubt that will be a problem."

Mituna's eyebrows rose. "You doubt?"

You beautiful mat- kis- moi-. Your beautiful lover, Meulin, pulled her wild nest that she called hair in front and tried to run her hands through it. "I think it might be good to go now. We don't have to spread the message now but we could just go to see the town and what kind of place it is so we know how spread the messages betfur- uh _better."_

God, you love her. Surely that will convince mother. You'll deal with Mituna's complaining later.

You turn to your mother. You see it in her eyes that she is conflicted, but Mituna looked dead set on staying. You need something to convince him. You look around the cave. Ah. That could work.

You move over to the small wriggler and place your hands on his shoulders. "It is two against two, but now we have one more person to help make the decision."

You try not to look at him as he whips his head up towards you. You looked towards Mituna. He was glaring at you but nervously looking between you and Vantas. Oh, you found something to use against him for once.

You smirked and placed you hand between Vantas' horns. "Vantas here is now a valued part of this team. His opinion should be counted too. Vantas, what do you think?"

You could feel him swallow. You know that it was rude to put him out on the spot like this but time is of the essence. Also, you just wanted to rub it into Mituna's face that you've now found his weakness. Who knew Mituna has a thing for kids?

Vantas looked between you and Mituna. You could tell he was having a hard time deciding, but you were hoping he would eventually given in to what you had said. He usually does.

However, before any of that could happen your mother had stepped in.

"Now, Kankri, it is not fair for you to pull Vantas into this." She said, stepping forward. "If he does not want to decide or answer than that is his choice"

Surprisingly, Vantas disagreed.

"I thank you for the consern, uh, _Porrim._ " For some reason. He's always had a bit of trouble saying all of your names, as if each one was a curse incantation. "But I can make my own decisions. While I apreaciate the motherly consern, I am not your charge or your child, so please do not treat me like him, considering I am not, and am quite happy about that fact. As too I would never want to be this guy in any way, shape, or form."

It took you a few seconds to process what he had said since everytime he would talk like this it would leave a buzzing in your hearing hole. "Wait, what do mean by that?"

He quickly turns toward you and say, "No offense."

He glare down at him. "How the hell is that not offensive?"

Mituna chuckles in from ofyou. "You had that one coming when you pull him into thith thit."

Meulin shakes her head and sighs. Must be sighing at Mituna's stupidity. "You two need to stop acting like wrigglers, and act like adults for goodness sake. Maybe instead of black flirting with each other. _Again._ You two can compurrmise on what we're going to do?"

Ah, that reminds you of the young troll in front of you. How could you forget? "So Vantas, what do you think?"

He looks between you and Mituna again before coming up with ananswer.

"Going in first will give us better insight on what to do next. I vote for going first."

You could not hold the victorious smirk that appear a second later, nor could you hold the growl when Mituna flipped you off. You flipped him back as Mother took Vantas away from your arms and Meulin step in between you two.

You had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


End file.
